The Only One She Ever Loved
by jakelovesyuna
Summary: After a massive tragedy Christie lies down and looks back at how that tragedy forced her to lose the only one she ever loved.
1. The Begining at the End

_Whenever I think back, I always think of a new way that scenario could of ended. Although at the time I was confused and angry, I had no idea what could have been. For years I had trained to control my emotion and seal it away. But at the one time I needed to open my feelings, they got locked up. My own greed caused this I guess._

_Humans are pre-programmed to be greedy. When a scenario arises that can make them richer or stronger, or maybe give them more power, they take it without thinking. They do not care who they hurt. They do not care about what they could possibly lose. Of course, once they have realized it is always too late. The result of losing generally destroys people. It drives them to the brink of insanity and beyond. Most go as far to even kill themselves._

_However the way I am talking about it makes it sound like it is a game. Well I guess it is a game. The game of life is a brutal one and in the end everyone dies. When I think about it that we I come to think of myself as one of many game masters, removing the lives of those who do too well, or someone who has too much money on their hands, or has cheated and committed a massive crime. I guess I bring balance to the world. It is a shame that most of the world see my job as a crime. Maybe that will change soon._

The rain was still hitting the panes of glass in the window hard and fast. This constant never ending barrage had been going on for hours. The streets were quiet, only people who were desperate or looking to catch a cold were out in the streets running as if they would die if they stayed out in the rain much longer. Sitting by the window was _her_. She was looking of the window, smirking lightly as she watched people run in the rain. Tonight she decided to stay in a old abandoned warehouse. All the doors were locked so everything was safe. She had decided to stay on the top floor. From here the window gave her a viewpoint of everything.

Unlike the rest of the warehouse, which was cold and airy with concrete and steel, the office she had decided to hole up in was warm and had a nice lush carpet. The fireplace on the wall to the far left was dancing with flames. She was quite pleased with herself that she had been able to find enough books to burn to produce a fire. The décor of the room was styled like something from a 1930's office. The wallpaper was dark green with a regal pattern sprawling all over it. A small wooden skirting around the middle of the wall was the only divider. Oddly the carpet matched the wallpaper in colour. However it felt more like a rug than a carpet. There were small dark green leather armchairs all over the room. Most were surrounding a small oak coffee table near the fireplace. On the other side of the room lay a large L-shaped oak desk. The handles on the draws were brass and the smell of the polish on the oak was strong, even for today. She had managed to find a small blanket and turn the 3 seater leather sofa on the wall opposite and turn it into a nice bed. Unsurprisingly the sofa was dark green.

Slowly the female got up and walked over to the fireplace, the fire warming her up nicely. Ontop of the fireplace was a mirror. Staring back at her was herself. Her eyes were cold and emotionless. Her hair was as white as snow. Her lips gave away nothing about what she was thinking. This was her 'default' look. However while she looked 'default' deep down she was fuming at herself. Afterall she had lost everything. Well everything that meant a lot to her. She sighed and walked over to the sofa and lied down. Pulling the blanket from the floor over her she closed her eyes and decided to go over the events of the 16th of January:

The day she lost the only person she had ever loved.


	2. Back in My Mind part 1

**Okay so just to let everyone know, this Fic is going to only be 4 chapters long. I have never intended it to be a long fic. If this fic goes over 5000 words i would be quite impressed. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_**Come to think of it, I shouldn't have accepted the job in the first place.**_

**It was a week before that fateful day that the job was laid before me. I was full on love and no longer had a care in the world.**

The park was a nice colour today. It had mixes of greens and reds along with nice crisp oranges and browns. It was easy to see it was autumn here. However the sky seemed to want to break the autumn façade and tried doing that by not having a single cloud in the sky and beaming its sunny beams over everyone as hard as it could. People didn't care about that. It was clear that most were actually enjoying the new found sunshine and along with the colours of autumn, it made quite a fantastic spectacle.

Sitting on one of the wooden benches was our female. Her white hair seem to reflect all light that hit her. Even just looking at her hair hurt your eyes quite a lot. Back then she was still a ruthless assassin. However recently she had found something, more like someone that was worth helping and maybe fall for. Most thought that she would never fall in love. Even she thought that was true at one point. However this man proved them wrong.

At the moment she was taking on a new job. However she was warned that this job could personally affect her slightly. Sitting on the bench she spoke into her phone and talked the job over

"How exactly could this job affect me?" she asked into the phone curious to see how the male on the other end would reply.

"well, y'see we need you to assassinate someone that is close to your new lover boy" Christie thought it through for a moment. This could prove difficult. However the money that had been agreed on this job was huge. It was more than enough to allow her and '_him'_ to maybe even retire and have a rather nice life.

"Okay so who is this person?" Christie asked, holding no emotion in her voice at all.

"The person we need you to kill is his workmate Kim Mitchell" Christie was slightly confused.

"So how does '_removing'_ this Kim make affect me personally" Christie was trying to piece an answer for herself however it was proving to be impossible.

"Okay well him and Kim have been childhood friends. They went to school together and everything. They were such good friends that they even decided to go to work together. If your lover boy is not spending time with you, then he is most likely spending time with Kim. This means getting to Kim is going to be difficult." The voice seemed to remain uni-tone throughout the entire communication. It was something that bored Christie slightly.

"SO it would be hard to remove Kim without _'him'_ finding out?"

"Also if he found out that it was you, think of all of the trouble it would give you" Christie thought about it for a moment. She could see why it was so difficult, however the thought of all that money made it so worth the risk. Before she could think too much her phone began to beep indicate she had another call coming through.

"Okay I will take the job, email me some more details" without a second thought she removed the phone from her ear, stopped the call and then answered the next call. The voice that met her made her heart beat faster.

"So you finally answered. I thought you were ignoring me" She smirked slightly and spoke with a low evil like voice

"Of course I was, I love to hear you beg to speak to me" The smirk was lifted when she heard chuckling on the otherside of the phone.

"Anyway I was wondering if you would like to come over to mine tonight. I always seem to end up coming to your place so I thought it might be a change for once"

"Okay, I will be there. Besides. Your place is far better than mine anyway. I don't care either way. Anyway I need to go. I have to return to work"

"Aw ok. I love you. See you. Bye" He hung up quickly and Christie closed the phone and slid it back into her pocket.

**At the time everything sounded fine. Everything was all well and good and there was a chance to make lots of money. Sure I was slightly hurt at the time that I had to kill someone close to my man. However back then I was greedy. Money was all I cared about. That night I went to his small apartment and had a few words with him. Now I was on a job, and getting information about Kim from him was very easy.**

The night so far was great. Christie had arrived ahead of time and they had enough spare time to catch a movie and have dinner. Right now they were snuggled into each other on the sofa. And it was now Christie was going to start her probing.

"So tell me, do you have anyone close in your life, besides me of course" She stroked his hair lightly as she asked him.

"Well, besides from you there is one person that means a lot to me. Her name is Kim. We grew up together" He sounded really happy when he spoke about her.

"So I am guessing you are still in contact with her then? Christie asked as she wrapped her arm around his neck and snuggled closer to him

"Well of course. We work together at the office. We both run the web design department. Since we met we have always stuck together, no matter what has happened" Yet again he sounded happy.

"So what is the story behind you two then?"

"Well we met all the way back in nursery. At the time we were just violent playmates. We always got into fights we each other over the most stupid things. As we got older and older we started to get closer and closer. When we hit the teenage years we discovered that most people thought we were going out..." Christie could not help but snigger slightly.

"Did you actually go out?"

"We had thought about it at times... However we had gone past even the friend stage. So going back to there was just impossible. However we did pretend at times to fool people" He smirked lightly and got closer to Christie "So what about you? Do you have any special memories?" Christie looked at him for a moment and then thought in her heard for a few seconds. She knew she could not reveal the secrets that were laid deep inside her mind

"Not really. Just grew up and that was that"

"Shame anyway..." Christie gave a sigh in her head that he had quickly changed the subject. "... me and Kim have our takeout night tomorrow. I was wondering if you would like to come as well. We have it here and we usually watch a nice movie. If you want to come then you are more than welcome"

"Of..of course" I would love too"

**At that moment in time I was bursting with glee. In a sad and evil way, my lover boy was helping me kill his best friend. Little did I know that the next night was going to completely destroy my life forever.**


End file.
